Traditionally, bonus games are played in conjunction with initial or primary wagering games to enhance player interest and to increase the attractiveness of the wagering game. Generally, bonus games generate additional winnings beyond that which can usually be won during the normal play of a wagering game. The opportunity to receive the additional winnings entices the player to play this particular wagering game.
Current bonus games typically do not allow casino game players to utilize a strategy towards achieving a highly desirable outcome. Generally, the highly desirable outcome in a bonus game is merely receiving an additional payout award based upon randomly chosen events. These types of bonus games award a random value, which is determined entirely by the game. Other bonus games require players to select from a plurality of options to have bonus amounts revealed. But again, such values are randomly determined. What is needed is a new and interesting type of bonus game that allows a player to utilize strategy in affecting the outcome of the game.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art have long recognized the need for a bonus game that allows a player to use strategy and skill to maximize the bonus award.